


Red scarf

by Middernight



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto the last, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Shounen ai, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middernight/pseuds/Middernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in "Naruto 7: The Last". Sasuke is not happy with Naruto receiving a red scarf from Hinata and Naruto has a hard time figuring out why. You'd think they'd have settled their differences when they almost killed each other two years ago. SasuNaruSasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the "Naruto 7: The Last", which means two years after the fourth shinobi world war. They are about 19 years old and are wearing their new outfits. Contains spoilers for those, who don't keep up with the manga and I rated it T for some swearing.
> 
> As Naruto is coming to an end I really had the urge to write this. I just couldn't wait for the last chapter to be released as my emotions have been going up and down and all over the place! I was so touched by chapter 698 but watching the trailer for "Naruto 7: The Last" kind of dampened the mood. By this point I wish I could ship NaruHina but my love for SasuNaru is too strong to see the boys paired up with other characters. Still, I don't mean to bash NaruHina. This is just my happy SasuNaruSasu twist to the story and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Mind you that I've written this story before the release of the last two Naruto chapters and before the release of the movie so take it for what it is.  
> 

Night. The moon was partly hidden behind clouds and barely managed to illuminate the old rooftops of Konoha with its pale light. It was that time of the year again. Frost painted beautiful pictures on windows, the cold had stripped the trees from their leaves and small snowflakes quietly made their way down to the ground only to vanish.  
A door was opened and for a moment the noise of music and people's chattering leaked out into the empty, silent streets. Inside the house, the annual winter party was held and people were drinking, laughing and enjoying each other's company.  
No one seemed to have noticed the man's quiet departure.

Uchiha Sasuke greeted the silence with relief and sucked the cold air deep into his lungs. Unfortunately, it did little to cool the rage he felt within his chest. Despite his protests, he usually didn't mind attending the social gatherings people pulled him to but this time around he had felt that he couldn't have stayed for another minute or even another second. Uchiha Sasuke did not look back. Settling his grey poncho to sit correctly upon his shoulders, he started to walk away. His footsteps echoed between the houses but soon there was another noise. The door behind him was opened a second time.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke frowned when he heard his name being called but didn't slow his walking pace. He didn't need to turn around to know who had come after him. The one person he did not wish to speak to right now. The one who would never leave him alone.  
This had never made him as bitter as tonight.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto's voice rung after him, obviously confused and annoyed by Sasuke's behaviour.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"  
  
It wasn't until Sasuke felt fingers brush against his arm, one second away from clutching him, that Sasuke decided to acknowledge the man behind him. He spun around and slapped Naruto's hand away. 

"Don't touch me.",  
  
Sasuke hissed at the blond behind him. Naruto looked slightly taken aback by the glare he received. The two of them stood facing each other, ebony eyes shooting daggers into sky blue ones. Naruto had grown in the past few years. He was taller than most of their old schoolmates and even rivalled Lee at this point but he had yet to surpass Sasuke. As of now they were about the same height, their eyes on the same level.  
Recovering from the small surprise Naruto relaxed his facial features. After so many years of quarreling, he was used to Sasuke's glares and wasn't easily intimidated. Still, he seemed a bit tense, probably sensing that this wasn't one of their usual spats. Regardless, Naruto tried to smile and protectively held up his hands in front of him.  
  
"Whoa! What's got your knickers in a twist?"  
  
Sasuke really wanted to punch that stupidly grinning face in front of him. He felt his right hand twitch but clenched it shut and aborted his gaze to the side instead, away from that oblivious face.  
  
"...I'm leaving."  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw Naruto's smile falter. His whole posture seemed to drop. Clenching his jaw, Sasuke turned away and started walking away again but the blond would not let him.  
  
"Hold on! Why?"  
  
Sasuke kept walking, ignoring the calls behind him. With every question directed at him, his body tensed up more and under his poncho, his hands balled themselves into fists.  
  
"Why the hell are you being such a sourpuss? We haven't even unwrapped all the gifts yet!"  
  
This time around, Naruto did not take any chances. Before he could react, Sasuke felt how a firm hand closed itself around his arm to turn him around. Barely surpressed rage bubbled up within Sasuke's chest and he pulled his arm away from Naruto's iron grip with a force that made Naruto take some stumbling steps forward in order not to fall flat on his nose.  
  
"Want me to rip off that arm of yours again?"  
  
Sasuke had not meant to say that and Naruto had obviously not expected to hear it. For a moment they both stared at each other. Dumbstruck. Naruto's eyes were wide open and his lips slightly parted. He slowly pulled his left, bandaged hand back for it to rest by his side. If Sasuke had let his expression slipped, he quickly made up for it. He let his frown deepen.  
Soon Naruto's expression darkened as well.  
  
"Why? Do you want to?"  
  
Behind them the dampened noise of the party continued behind closed doors.  
Just a minute ago everyone seemed to be having fun. It was a get together between friends, celebrating the colder season by putting some warmth into it with their company. Outside the temperature seemed to have dropped within seconds.  
Naruto wrapped his red scarf closer around his neck and Sasuke's eyes narrowed even further at the motion. As usual it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"Why are you so angry?"  
  
Sasuke could tell that Naruto tried to keep his voice calm but behind those blue eyes something else stirred. It was as if Naruto was trying to read Sasuke's face, trying to figure out what was creating this animosity between them. Sasuke's expression hardened. He didn't have the patience for this. He had only wanted to slip away unnoticed. Why was he denied even this?  
  
"Just go back on your own.",  
  
Sasuke said.  
  
"No. You're coming with me."  
  
Annoyed Sasuke saw a resolution build up in Naruto's features. He could only guess what was going through Naruto's head right now. Judging by the clenching of his fists and how he straightened his back ever so slightly, Naruto was determined to see his will through. Sasuke had learnt about Naruto's stubborness years ago. It had cost him his right arm and almost an eye as well.  
This was not what Sasuke needed right now.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?!",  
  
he snapped. His voice ripping the silence surrounding them.  
  
"Why are you so obsessed with having me there?"  
  
Naruto opened his mouth at the ouburst. He seemed to hesitate a second, his gaze never leaving Sasuke's face.  
  
"Because you're my friend."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened for a second and an unwelcomed feeling of déjà vu swept over him. They were only arguing about a party but they were talking as if they were back at the valley of the end, two years ago. So much had happened since then. They had slowly built up their relationship from since that day and the wounds of hatred and grief had started to heal over. Though not a permanent resident at Konoha, Sasuke had found his home.  
Yet in this moment... he felt further away from Naruto than he had in many years.  
Sasuke felt a mask fall upon his face again. He crinkled his nose and lowered his eyes to Naruto's shoulders. There, painfully visible in a screaming, warm color, a red scarf hugged Naruto's neck.  
Sasuke scoffed.  
  
"You sure have a lot of friends."  
  
This statement seemed to puzzle the blond. Confused, Naruto let his fingers brush against the warm fabric around his neck. He lifted one end of the scarf to look at it before shifting his gaze to Sasuke again.  
  
"Did you want one too?"

Sasuke almost spat at this.  
  
"Like hell I'd want a useless thing like that!"  
  
This statement obviously didn't sit well with Naruto. A scowl settled on his face and he gripped the scarf tighter in his hand.  
  
"What the hell are you saying? Hinata picked it out for me!"

"Well ain't that cute! Why don't you give her one as well and you can walk around sporting a couple look!"  
  
Red shot up Naruto's face. Out of embarrassement or anger, Sasuke couldn't tell. Probably both.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?!",  
  
Naruto barked at him.  
  
"Are you jealous or something?!"  
  
Sasuke snorted at the crude statement.  
  
"Who would get jealous over a dead last like you?"  
  
"Me?"

Suddenly Naruto's scowl looked more puzzled than ever. His eyebrows knitted together, creating small wrinkles of confusion on his forhead, exposed due to the hair he recently had cut short. A week ago they had laughed about his new haircut, not used to it being so short. Now Sasuke missed the longer spikes. He didn't like the change they had gone through within the span of a week. The planning of the party at Sakura's house, the subtle looks between pale eyes and finally the gift from Hinata. The picture of a 16 year old Naruto flashed through his head along with a thousand other thoughts.

"What does a friend even mean to you?"  
  
They were back on a track both thought they had left years ago. Naruto huffed exasperated and crossed his arms.  
  
"Are you an idiot? How many times do we have to go over that? And you call me stupid."  
  
"Is Hinata your friend?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment until he replied. He spoke with caution in his voice.  
  
"Well... yeah..."

Silence fell between them again. Without speaking, Naruto searched for answers in Sasuke's face. Answers that weren't there. Sasuke didn't quite understand himself why he reacted as harshly as he did. He just felt... betrayed...

Sasuke turned his head sideways and watched the snowflakes assemble on the ground. They tried with all their might to become a fine layer of white but it wasn't quite cold enough for that.

Naruto stood there in front of him. Yet again, he followed Sasuke and wouldn't leave him alone, not caring how annoying he was being. Still, Sasuke was bitter and hurting. The red of the scarf around Naruto's neck made his stomache strangly sick and pain shot through his body like needles.  
Sasuke couldn't pin point the reason why Hinata's gift offended him so.  
No... that was a lie. Somewhere in the back of his head the Uchiha had suspected it for some time. The last couple of years had spoiled him rotten. He had let himself open up to Naruto. The one annoyingly stubborn person, who unasked had pushed through his barriers and forced Sasuke to acknowledge him.

Uchiha Sasuke had never minded Hinata until now. She had been one of many unrevelant school mates of their genin days. He barely even knew the girl. He had never bothered to get to know her and unlike most other girls in the village, neither had she. Instead she had focused on Naruto. Sasuke had noticed it years ago. The subtle looks, the blushes, the nervous mumbling whenever they spoke... Sasuke could not deny his uneasiness when he saw that Naruto lately had started to return her glances. He hated to admit it to himself but the red scarf around Naruto's neck scared the hell out of him.  
Sasuke's body tensed when arms wrapped themselves around him and he snapped his head to face Naruto.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"You jushd looged so lonley, whad wash I shupposhed do do?"

Naruto's words came out extremely muffled as Sasuke hands were desperately pushing against Naruto's face and shoulders in order to get him away. One thumb had even gotten inside Naruto's mouth, forcing his head sideways by pushing on the inside of Naruto's cheek, making it difficult for the blond to talk but Naruto held on for dear life. A struggling ensued. Sasuke grit his teeth from the force he was using to keep the other at bay.  
  
"Whoever asked for a hug? Get the fuck off!"  
  
"Noh!"  
  
"Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!"  
  
"WHAAAAA!"  
  
Using the violent fire juutsu on close range was maybe not the smartest thing Sasuke had ever done. It was a wonder that the people in the surrounding houses didn't notice the commotion that was going on outside.

Naruto had barely dodged the attack, pulling Sasuke sideways with him. Whatever little snow had managed to gather on the ground around them was gone now.  
The two boys looked at the blackened ground, both slightly singed by the fire. They still kept a firm grip on each other. Naruto was the first to recover from the shock. He turned his head to Sasuke, his left cheek had a black smudge on it. Sasuke saw how Naruto sucked air deep into his lungs before spitting it out with loud yelling and a grimace of disbelief.  
  
"What the fuck, Sasuke! Are you trying to get us killed?!"  
  
"If you just let go I wouldn't have to!"

"Are you kidding me?! That almost hit my head!"  
  
Sasuke scoffed.  
  
"At least it wouldn't have hit anything, you know, important!"  
  
"Ha! Ha! Very funny, asshole!"  
  
Still firing daggers into each other's eyes, they fell into silence. Both had a firm grip on the other and their faces were close enough for the mist emittng from their breathings to mix in the air. Naruto tightened his grip, his nose crinkling under his glare.  
  
"You're still my best friend you know."

"I never asked for your friendship."  
  
"Well, what do you want then?"  
  
The question caught Sasuke off guard and for a moment his frown faltered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. What do you want?"  
  
Sasuke just stared. When he tried to shift away, Naruto pulled him back.  
  
"Don't try to wiggle your way out of this."  
  
Sasuke scowled.  
  
"Let go or I'll really put a hole through your head."  
  
"I dare you to try."  
  
Once again they fell into silence, challenging each other with their gazes. Sasuke looked down on Naruto's scarf. It looked hand knitted... Sasuke's eyes darkened.  
  
"I don't like it."

"What?"

The tone in Naruto's voice was clearly frustrated by the cryptic statement. As Sasuke still wouldn't answer Naruto decided to pry further.  
  
"You don't like my scarf?"  
  
"What kind of friend is she to you?"  
  
This time it was Naruto's turn to be caught off guard.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hinata.",  
  
Sasuke elaborated. He felt his own heart beat a bit faster and his stomache clench, waiting for Naruto's reaction.  
Averting his blue eyes, Naruto looked onto the ground. His grip on Sasuke loosened ever so slightly and the hint of a blush crept over his face. It even reached the tip of his ears. That reaction alone was enough to make Sasuke's heart sink like a stone.  
  
"I don't know...",  
  
Naruto replied.

Sasuke felt empty. All pretense fell off his face with this simple statement and just a dull throb pushed through his chest. They stood close enough for Sasuke to smell Naruto's scent but it felt like they were miles apart. The cold seemed to creep through his winter clothes into his very bones.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
It wasn't until Naruto spoke again that Sasuke snapped out of it. By Naruto's concerned look Sasuke realized the weird expression he must have been showing and quickly tried to mask it with his usual frown. He swallowed hard.  
  
"Let go."  
  
"No."  
  
Snowflakes continued to fall around them, trying their very best to remain white on the ground and cover the ashes from Sasuke's fire juutsu.  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
The question threw Sasuke off. Shock. With widened eyes he stared at Naruto, whose blue ones determined met his. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. He knew he had to say something. Protest, insult, get a good punch in but nothing came. Like many other times before, Naruto had completely stripped him with his words. The moment for Sasuke to reply came... and then quickly passed.  
  
"I...",  
  
Naruto started looking a little bashful.  
  
"I've suspected it for quite some time."  
  
Sasuke still didn't say anything. He did not like this situation. At all. His expression showed this by the way he knitted his eyebrows together in a scowl. Naruto was unfazed by this.  
  
"Will you give me some time? I still don't know what to do with it all."

"What _do_ you know?"  
  
Naruto shot him a glare.  
  
"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here. You better appreciate it."  
  
"I never asked for your concern."  
  
Before Naruto had time to reply the sound of a door opening was heard. The two boys tensed and suddenly Sasuke felt his clothes being tugged forward. Within a second Naruto had dragged both of them along the wall of the nearest house, around the corner and into the shadows. Both stood in silence and the nervous pounding of their hearts seemed to echo in their ears. Naruto had his back against the wall of the house and Sasuke was almost leaning against him by the way Naruto pulled on his poncho. They were too close and Sasuke made an unfruitful attempt to lean back in order to get some personal space. Not easy in the narrow alley.

Sasuke scowled.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Naruto shot him a confused and almost nervous look, as if it had been Sasuke dragging them into hiding.  
  
"Uh... I don't know. My body just... moved on its own..."  
  
Sasuke huffed at Naruto's, as always, impulsive actions and closed his eyes.  
  
"Usuratonkachi."  
  
Upon hearing this old nickname Naruto's shoulders seemed to relax a little. He didn't even come with a retort as he usually would.  
When Sasuke suddenly felt a presence much too close he opened his eyes and turned to face Naruto, whose face was a mere inch away. Sasuke jolted his head back and the same struggle from before ensued.  
  
"Naruto!",  
  
Sasuke growled with one hand pushing against Naruto's advancing face. The battle had their arms trembling from the force they used, one trying to get closer, the other trying to get away.  
  
"Quit it!",  
  
Sasuke barked. Naruto tilted his head to the side to free his mouth from Sasuke's hands.  
  
"It's fine, isn't it?! I want to try something!"  
  
"No! Cut it out!"  
  
The struggle continued for quite some time, both trying to get the upper hand. After five minutes of battling and yelling insults at each other, they finally came to a status quo. Neither of them being able to move without losing ground to the other.

"Teme!"

"WHAT?! What do you want?!",  
  
Sasuke snapped at the blond. On Naruto's temple a small droplet of sweat began to show, showing the effort he put into their battle. Sasuke hated to admit it but the expression on Naruto's face was disarming. There was no escaping from those clear blue eyes and Sasuke saw the stubborn determination behind them. Those stupid, earnest eyes. Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Geez! Alright already!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Naruto seemed surprised at his own victory.  
  
"I said alright!",  
  
Sasuke snapped at the dumb expression on Naruto's face and slowly loosened the grip on him.  
For a moment Naruto felt the sensation of victory rush through him and a smile crept onto his face. However, when he realized the outcome of it all, his confidence stooped and his grin turned into a grimace.

Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of him, waiting with a sour scowl and arms crossed over his chest. Despite them being about the same height, he still somehow managed to look down on Naruto. Did he try to look intimidating on purpose?  
Despite not having to use any more force in order to keep Sasuke from leaving, Naruto felt more sweat building up in his palms. His mouth suddenly felt dry but Uzumaki Naruto wasn't one to back down from a challenge. He would not be intimidated. He tried to swallow down his nervousness.  
  
"Uh... great! Here I go..."  
  
Once again, Naruto moved towards the other boy.  
This time around Sasuke didn't avert his face but the closer Naruto got, the darker Uchiha's scowl became and his lips turned into a fine line. As Sasuke seemed to lean backwards, Naruto had to tip toe in order to reach. The crossed arms between them didn't help either. Still it wasn't enough to stop Uzumaki Naruto.  
Now there was only an inch seperting the two of them. Ebony eyes stared into azure blue ones. Naruto paused in his movements, a drop of sweat rolling down his neck and down his collar.  
Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"You're supposed to close your eyes, you moron.",  
  
"I know that!",  
  
Naruto aggressively snapped back, his voice a higher pitch than usual. It took him a second to realize the hypocrisy in that sentence.  
  
"Same goes for you!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Naruto closed his eyes and deeply inhaled, which didn't help cool his nerves as he happened to take in the familiar scent of Sasuke. It smelled a bit spicy and made Naruto's heart pound a bit faster. From nervousness of course...  
Naruto took a leap of faith and pressed his own rough lips against Sasuke's. He could feel the other's breath on his skin and he felt goosebumps running down his arms.

It was a short, awkward kiss and Naruto soon pulled back, feeling blood shooting up to his face.  
Sasuke simply looked at him, his face neither showing pleasure nor anger and that made Naruto more nervous than anything. Slightly hesitating, Naruto let go of the other boy, fidgeting under his silent stare.  
Nothing was said. Nothing was done.  
Embarrassed, Naruto ran a hand through his blond locks until he bravely met the other's gaze.  
  
"W...what?",  
  
he muttered, the tone in his voice challenging the quiet boy. Finally Sasuke spoke.  
  
"That was awful."  
  
Naruto swayed as his legs almost gave way under him. He collected himself quickly and nearly spat as he shouted, poking an accusing finger into Sasuke's chest.  
  
"Wha-! Well, let's see you do it better then!"  
  
"I might."  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Naruto barely had time to ponder about what they were saying, before he felt hands grasp his black collar, pulling him forward and into another lip lock. This time around, Sasuke had closed his eyes before Naruto had. Naruto all but stared in shock as Sasuke tilted his head, moving his lips against Naruto's. Naruto's heart seemed to have jumped up his throat and beat like a drum, making it hard to breath. Then Sasuke exhaled and Naruto became aware of Sasuke's intoxicating scent yet again. Intoxicating...? When had it become intoxicating...?  
Slowly Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into the touch and into the unknown. The second kiss was different. Without overthinking it, their movements became natural and Naruto started to follow his gut feeling. He angled his head in order to give Sasuke better access and parted his lips to suck in the other's breath. A wet sensation made Naruto jerk but a hand settling on the back of his head, grasping his short hair, kept him from breaking the kiss. Naruto's hand twitched. He lifted and lowered his arms, hesitating. Then he grabbed Sasuke's poncho and pulled him closer, allowing the kiss to deepen.  
The sensation was sweet, awkward and uncharastically gentle.  
  
When they finally parted their breathing was ragged and mist emitted from their open mouths, creating small clouds that joined together in the cold night air.  
Ebony eyes stared into blue ones. Both faces were flushed.  
  
"We should... get back to the others.",  
  
Naruto panted slightly still feeling lightheaded.  
  
"No."  
  
Ok, so that wasn't the answer he had waited for. Naruto felt his face crinkle with frustration and confusion. To his annoyance that seemed to amuse the raven in front of him. Naruto thought he could detect the faintest of smiles playing on the other boy's abused lips.  
  
"I'm done for the night.",  
  
Sasuke said. Naruto growled at this.  
  
"I can't go back without you! The others will think I killed you or something."  
  
Leave it to an Uchiha to ignore everything a person tells him. Bending his knees and reaching back, Sasuke jumped up into the sky and out of Naruto's reach. He landed softly on the nearest rooftops and shot a last glance down at the blond.  
  
"See you around, dobe."  
  
And with that he was gone, leaving Naruto standing alone in the narrow alley.  
Naruto sighed before turning to walk back to the festivities with his hands shoved into his pockets.  
The sound of the laughter and chattering got louder as Naruto stepped out on the open street and suddenly he slowed his pace. There was so much going around his head at the moment and he hadn't had the time to sort it all out.  
The suspicion, which had haunted him for so long had finally been confirmed and Naruto did not yet know what to do with it all. He thought he knew where he and Sasuke stood but now he was forced to overthink it.  
Also, there was another matter to deal with. He was reminded of it as he got closer to the wooden door, leading into the warmth and company of his friends. More than Sasuke, Hinata's feelings towards him were as clear as day. They had always been visible but it wasn't until now that she truly decided to act on them. Just her gift to him today was proof of this and it was about time that he gave her a reply. He still didn't know what to say though. The strong sentiments she had for him were overwhelming and Naruto was at a loss for words.  
Unwillingly a smile crept onto his face as he remembered Sasuke's crude remark from earlier.  
  
 _What do you know?_

Naruto snorted and shook his head at the tough act Sasuke had put up before. He couldn't deny the small butterflies he felt in his stomache as he remembered their intimate moment from before.  
He absentmindedly lifted his hand to tug on the scarf.  
Honestly, to get so jealous over the red scarf that Hinata had...  
  
Naruto's mind went blank for a moment and the butterflies disappeared as he realized that the scarf was gone.  
  
"What the?! Sasuke!!"


End file.
